


A message from half a world away

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, and others - Freeform, kinda more to super heavy friendship / bond, u-17 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: Happy Birthday to Tezuka who lives half a world away. Short Fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Japan is 7 hour ahead of Germany!

_“Happy Birthday!!!”_

 

Tezuka heard the familiar voice beaming through his phone. It was a recorded message, left exactly six hours ago on the messenger app. Fuji’s voice blared through his phone's speaker.

 

_“Don’t work too hard, don’t forget to eat and sleep, take care of that shoulder, and bla bla… You know the rest…”_

 

The bespectacled man felt his lips moving into a small smile. He hasn’t heard from the blue-eyed, honey haired man for a while. Both busy with their perspective practice, living half a world away from each other.

 

_“Oh and everyone send their regards as well. You probably heard it from Oishi already. I was thinking whether to say it on Japan’s time or wait until Germany’s time. More appropriate during Germany’s time though, don't you agree? Although you probably still sleeping when I’m sending you this message.”_

 

Fuji knew him so well.

The message was sent at 00.01, Germany’s time. He was already in bed then, exhausted from the strict training in Germany.

The sound of tennis rackets and people chattering in a distant echoed through Fuji’s message. Tezuka quickly calculated the time and deduced that it was during the morning practice that the blue-eyed prodigy recorded the message.

 

_“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUCHOU!!!”_

 

Kikumaru’s voice screamed through suddenly. It was so loud that it came out cracking from his phone.

 

_“Don’t be so uptight, even in Germany!! If you miss some Japanese food, we can send you some, no problems!!”_

 

Continued the red haired boy.

 

_“Oh! Is it Tezuka-san’s birthday? Happy birthday.”_

_“Happy birthday!”_

_“Happy birthday!! We will catch up to you soon. Don’t let your guard down… Although that’s your catchphrase isn’t? Hahaha”_

 

Yukimura, Shiraishi, and Atobe suddenly chirped in. They all sounded energetic, despite the early hour.

 

_“Happy birthday!!” “Happy birthday!!” “How’s Germany? And happy birthday!!”_

 

Chanted the many voices coming from his phone’s speaker. He recognized most of the voices, happy that they all sounded so well.

After the last person whose voice Tezuka couldn’t recognize sent his wishes, the message ended. Using his thumb, the ex-captain scrolled down the brightly lit screen, noticing the second voice message. It was sent couple of minute apart from the last one. He heard Fuji’s sighing.

 

_“Aa~… They hang up after grabbing my phone and passed it around… Anyway happy birthday again and…”_

 

There was a slight pause before the blue-eyed man continued, having taken a deep breath.

 

_“Wait for me… I’ll show you my true self.”_

 

With that, the recording ended. There were no more messages from Fuji.

Tezuka’s smile grew wider as he pictured Fuji under the bright blue sky, half a world away, challenging him.

He put down his phone after replying to a bunch of messages from families and friends, all wishing him a happy birthday. Oishi had sent him a particular long message as well. 

Putting on the wind resistant jacket, Tezuka was almost ready for his morning jog. It was close to seven in the morning when he grabbed his phone again and opened the message application. Pressing the letter on his keyboard, he gave his reply to the particular blue-eyed boy.

 

_I’ll be waiting._

….

 

Half a world away, Fuji noticed the new message on his phone. Closing the metal locker, he swiped open his phone and read the message more clearly.

The people around him ended up noticing the larger-than-usual-smirk.

 

_I won’t lose._

 

He typed in his reply and clicked sent, sending his message to the other half of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hopefully I'm not too late. Didn't realized it's Tezuka's birthday until people started posting.  
> Wrote this quiet quick as well.. the idea just popped!
> 
> Hopefully you like it.


End file.
